Wammy University
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: Light learns to hate his professor L while slowly falling in love with his roommate Ryuzaki. Little does he know, L and Ryuzaki are one and the same. LxLight. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Light learns to hate his professor L while he slowly falls in love with his roommate Ryuzaki. Little does he know that L and Ryuzaki are one and the same L X Light AU-ish

A/N: Hello all! Here's a new story. It's mostly just a romantic comedy with L and Light fighting, yelling and lying to each other as always. But L actually does the most lying, which is new. Lol! In the orginial series, L was very quick to tell Light that he was L. But that's not the case here. Poor Light believes L and Ryuzaki are two different people for quite some time. I thought this idea might be fun to try. And it's on a college campus setting, which I haven't done before.

Hope you like the new story!

* * *

Chapter 1: First day of class

At first Yagami Light had planned on attending To-Oh University for a variety of different reasons. Obviously, one of the main benefits would be living at home. He did NOT want to live in a dorm. The very idea of sharing a room with a complete stranger was repulsive. And horror stories about community bathrooms kept replaying in his mind. Unsanitary conditions and a lack of privacy were more than enough to scare him away.

Yet, here he was…in a dorm. A disgusting, filthy _dorm_ far away from To-Oh University.

Why was he here? For one reason and one reason only. Supposedly, the famous detective L was going to teach here. Light came to this university for the sole purpose of meeting L. He had L's Criminal Justice class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 10 am. Getting into L's class was even more competitive than admissions to To-Oh University. Of course, Light managed to get on the exclusive list.

Everyone knew that the crime rates have been soaring to record highs. L's assistance was needed everywhere. Many people speculate that's why L decided to start teaching. According to rumors, he was looking for help. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If Light proved himself to L, maybe he could start working as a detective right away.

And so he chose Wammy University over To-Oh. Light's father didn't exactly agree with his decision. It was definitely risky to make a choice based on a single teacher that may or may not like him. But Light was confident. He could make any teacher adore him. L would be no different.

Besides he was still in Japan. He could always take a train home if this turned out to be a huge disaster.

Light arrived at his dorm yesterday and he claimed the right side of the room. He had an uncomfortable bed, a small closet, some drawers with a mirror on top, and a desk with some shelves above it. The left side of the room was still empty. It was possible that Light lucked out. The best roommate was a nonexistent one.

It was already 9:30 in the morning and it was the first official day of school. Today also happened to be a Wednesday. L's class would start in thirty minutes. Even though walking to the auditorium wouldn't take that long, he left the dorm early.

After all, he was only here to see L.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning. L had been crouched in front of his computer for hours. There were exactly 23 Wammy Universities, each of them in different countries. L was expected to teach one class at all of these universities. But he was already planning to cancel 19 of the classes. He would test the students and if they failed, the entire class was dropped.

This whole experience had been quite disappointing. So far none of the university students have passed the test. Maybe L would have to start sending cases to his successors at the Wammy House. He was always flooded with cases nowadays. He would prefer getting assistance from another adult, but all of these students couldn't even pass his first test. It was frustrating.

L's next class was in Japan and in their time zone it was 10 am. He enabled the connection between his laptop and the computer screen all the way in Japan. Obviously, he could only visit so many classes through the use of technology. Across the globe, a class of Japanese students would be staring at a screen with the letter L on it.

While they could only see the gothic letter, L had a perfect view of the entire auditorium. All of the students were sitting down, filling up every row in the large room. There had to be over three hundred students present. Almost all of the students were gazing forward, giving him their complete attention.

But there was one boy who stood out from the crowd. He was sitting at the end of a middle row and he was staring out a window. L stared at the boy in annoyance. _There is only a 37 percent chance that he hasn't noticed the screen turning on._

L spoke with his voice technologically altered. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Now that boy was the only one in the whole class refusing to look at him. What nerve… All of the other classes have disappointed him. He was already in a bad mood and this guy wouldn't even look at him!

"That includes you. Whatever you find so fascinating outside that window can wait."

The rude student finally turned his face towards the screen. He was surprisingly handsome, but his attitude was still irritating. The boy crossed his arms as he replied boldly. "Why should I make eye contact with a screen? I haven't seen any proof that you're the real L."

L gazed at his laptop in shock. "You think I'm an imposter?"

Now all of the other students were staring at the boy with similar surprised expressions.

"Not necessarily." The handsome boy answered nonchalantly. "I only said that you gave us no proof. I knew you probably wouldn't come in person. But even in important meetings, you'll send Watari to set up the screen for you."

"It's true that I'll send Watari on occasion. But you have never attended one of those meetings. You wouldn't know Watari's appearance anyway."

"My father is Yagami Soichiro. I could always ask for a description from him."

L quickly adjusted laptop's camera and zoomed in on the boy's face. He bit the edge of his thumb as he eyed the student with interest. "Yes. I know your father. So that means you are Yagami Light. If I send your father a message through work, would that be sufficient evidence to prove my identity?"

Light actually looked pleased. "Yes. I would appreciate that."

_He is the only student who ever asked for proof. His personality definitely suits being a detective. _"Does Light-kun intend to pay attention to me now?"

"Yes."

L corrected him. "Yes, L-sensei."

"Yes…L-sensei." Light reluctantly repeated after him.

L smiled at his laptop. He was the teacher after all. Now that Light seemed to believe L wasn't an imposter, he was willing to follow orders. And giving Light orders sounded like fun.

"Just as a precaution, Light-kun needs to sit in the front row."

The teen bristled. "I already agreed to pay attention."

"Yes, but I don't want you getting distracted. Move to the front."

Light bitterly rose from his chair and started walking down the steps of the large auditorium. Before he reached the end of the stairs, he sighed. "L-sensei, there are no free seats. I can't sit in the front row."

L zoomed out the camera and discovered that Light was right. Then L quickly scanned the first row and noticed a large male student with odd behavior. The older student had bloodshot eyes and he was swaying slightly in his seat.

"Do not come to my class with a hangover."

The exhausted swaying student seemed confused.

"Yes, I am referring to you. Come back when the alcohol is completely out of your system. Leave and let Light-kun take your seat."

The student with a nasty hangover stood up and started stumbling towards the exit. Light sat down in the newly available seat. That was a lot better. Now L didn't have to zoom in as much.

L announced. "I need all of you to take a test. The handouts are on the table next to the screen. Light-kun, you will pass them out."

Light looked irritated, but he stood up anyway. He silently walked towards the screen and picked up the handouts. Now L was getting an extremely close view of him. The teen's appearance was immaculate. Not a single strand of auburn hair was out of place. And his clothes fit his slender frame perfectly as if they were tailored. Also he had a very healthy glow; there were no dark circles around his brown eyes. He looked like the opposite of L, which only interested the detective more.

L almost sighed when Light turned around, concealing his face. The teen began handing out the packets, row by row. After a few minutes passed by, L was feeling impatient.

"Pass out the packets faster, Light-kun."

He could see Light twitch slightly in annoyance. "Yes, L-sensei."

Once everyone had a test, Light returned to his seat. The whole class began reading through the test while L watched. This was always the boring part. Without a doubt, most people would fail the test. Yet L was feeling strangely hopeful this time.

The test described a murder case and the students had to figure out the killer's identity and motive. All the students were given the same facts and evidence. But they usually disagreed between two potential suspects. And the third suspect was completely forgotten every time.

After ten minutes, a student finally raised his hand and asked. "Where are the questions?"

L spoke once again with a technologically-altered voice. "There are no questions on the test. I expect all of you to take a vote on who murdered Mrs. Jones. Has everyone made a decision?"

Some the students were nodding their heads while others were still quiet like Light. "Good. Who believes the husband is the murderer?"

A clear majority raised their hands. That was to be expected. The husband was always the obvious choice, but not the correct one in this specific case. L noticed that Light did not raise his hand.

"Who believes the wife's secret lover is the murderer?"

Fewer students raised their hands than the first time. But now everyone had voted, except for Light. Well, this was interesting.

"Light-kun, who do you believe murdered Mrs. Jones?"

He answered confidently. "It was the daughter."

L's eyes widened in surprise. This was what he'd been waiting for! "Why does Light-kun accuse the twelve-year old daughter?"

"The daughter knew of her mother's affair and she was a self-described 'daddy's little girl.' The husband was definitely a sick and twisted man though. I believe he was having an incestuous relationship with the daughter. The daughter was so corrupted that she believed her mother's death was the right punishment for cheating on her father." Light explained nonchalantly.

All the others students looked disturbed by Light's idea. But this was a disturbing case. While everyone else had focused on the husband and the lover, no one even considered the daughter. They also couldn't see the clues of the horrid relationship between the daughter and her father.

For hours, L had suffered disappointment after disappointment. Now that he was finally impressed by someone, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Light-kun is correct... Class is dismissed." L turned off the connection from his laptop to the auditorium's screen.

He sat alone in his dark room, with only the laptop as a source of light. Beside him, there were dozens of empty plates and bowls. L stared off into space, still in awe of his discovery. _I found one._ L took out his cell phone and held it up between his thumb and index finger. He speed-dialed Watari's number.

On the second ring, Watari quickly answered. "What is it, L?"

"Cancel the cake delivery. We are going to Japan."

* * *

The rest of Light's day was extremely boring compared to L's class. Even though L took joy in bossing Light around, at least he was interesting. The famous detective was obviously giving Light special attention. During the whole class, Light was the only one called by his name. Light was also the only one to pass the test. He assumed that he impressed L, but he had no real evidence to support that claim.

L didn't praise him at all… He just dismissed the class like it was nothing. _Oh well._ _I'll have more opportunities to impress him later. _

Light was sitting on his bed in the dorm. A roommate still hadn't shown up. Maybe he really was going to live alone. That would be fantastic. He loved the peace and quiet. Plus he didn't have to worry about anyone invading his space. The community bathrooms and the filthy shower stalls were enough of a hassle for him. At least this room could be his sanctuary.

It was 9 pm when his father called his cell phone. Light took his phone off the dresser and answered the call. "Hey, Dad."

His father demanded seriously. "Light, what did you say to L?"

_Am I in trouble? _"Well, I answered questions for him. Why does it matter?"

"I just came back from a private meeting with him. L kept asking about you."

Light's heart raced excitedly. "What did he ask?"

"Everything! L practically demanded to hear your life story." His father sounded frustrated. "What did you do?"

_So I did impress him! _He smirked proudly. "I didn't do anything wrong. I answered his questions correctly, that's all."

"Then why did L ask if you were diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder?"

"I'm not narcissistic. And I don't know where L could've gotten that idea from." At the very moment Light said it, he knew it was a lie.

"L also told me to give you a message. He says that you wrongly accused him!" His dad shouted through the phone. "What does that mean? How badly did you anger L? "

_What kind of message is that? Is L trying to piss off my dad? _Light let out an aggravated sigh. "It's not what you think, Dad. He means that he's the real L. I merely wanted proof of his identity."

"You accused L of being a fraud!"

"Well, not exactly in those words…"

"Light! What were you thinking?" His dad nagged him. "From now on, don't give L any trouble. Just do whatever he tells you."

"Okay, Dad." Light spoke through gritted teeth. _You have no idea what you're asking of me._

Over the phone, he could hear Sayu in the background. "Oh! Is that Light? Let me talk to him!"

"If I hear L complaining about you again, there will be consequences." His dad sternly warned before handing the phone to Sayu.

Light gulped nervously. Well, he definitely knew who his father sided with…

Then Sayu started talking happily on the phone. After Sayu, his mom took the phone and spoke kindly to him. At least his mom and sister were still on his side. By the time he got off the phone, it was time to go to sleep. His first class tomorrow started at eight in the morning. He turned off all the lights and laid down on his bed. Even though it was quiet, it still took almost an hour for Light to fall asleep.

He was a very light sleeper. When he heard the sound of doors and dressers opening then closing, Light woke up. He barely opened his eyes before he noticed that someone had turned on all the lights on the left side of the room. _So the roommate finally showed up._

Light lazily rolled over onto his side then gasped in shock.

There was a black-haired man standing by his bed, staring down at him. His wild hair was sticking up in odd angles. He was also incredibly pale and had dark circles around his eyes. Those wide black eyes were shamelessly looking right at him.

The strange man smiled. "Hello, Light-kun. You can call me Ryuzaki."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the warm welcome back! XD Love you guys

* * *

Chapter 2: The Roommate

Light tiredly sat up on his bed and rubbed at his eyes. Why couldn't this guy save introductions for a decent hour in the morning? He gave the strange man a critical stare. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. I will be your roommate for the semester." Ryuzaki happily explained while he continued standing over Light's bed.

"Yeah. I kind of gathered that." Light didn't intend to sound so irritated. But he really did not appreciate being woken up for this. He glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser by his bed. It was almost three in the morning! Who the hell moves into their dorm at three in the morning?

He sleepily gazed at his roommate again. "Did you just arrive here?"

"Yes, Light-kun. I'm a foreign exchange student. The flight to Japan took longer than anticipated."

_Oh. That's why he's awake at such a weird time. _That was a relief. His sleeping habits were probably normal then. Light faked a polite smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki leaned over his bed, closing in the space between them. "No. The pleasure is mine, Light-kun."

"Okay…" Light scooted back slightly. _Does he have any sense of personal space at all?_ Ryuzaki was way too close to his face. And that look in his black eyes was odd.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep now." Light turned over and laid back down, facing the wall.

"Good night, Light-kun." Ryuzaki was still leaning over his bed.

Light yanked the blanket over his head, shielding himself. "Yeah, good night to you too."

"Oh, I'm not going to sleep, Light-kun. But thanks anyway."

_What? He's staying up the whole night? _Light remained hidden under the blanket as he tried to form an excuse. _Perhaps it's the time zone difference. Maybe it doesn't feel like nighttime to him. _That was a normal enough explanation.

Then the typing began. He could hear the sound of Ryuzaki typing on a laptop. But the way Ryuzaki was typing wasn't normal. He was working extremely fast which was noisy. Light closed his eyes again. _It's only typing. Even though it is a little annoying, I should be able to ignore it._

Next he heard the sound of a crinkly wrapper being tore open. Ryuzaki must be opening up something to eat…but in a very loud way. _Oh, well. I should be able to ignore this too. _He could hear every bite as Ryuzaki began eating the crunchy food. _He'll finish eating soon. Just ignore it._

_Just ignore it..._

* * *

At seven o'clock, Light's alarm clock went off. The teen rolled over and slammed his hand on the clock, turning it off. Then he sat up while stifling a yawn. He barely got any sleep last night. Ryuzaki had continued making noise all throughout the night. But his roommate wasn't even that loud. Somehow it was the smallest sounds that were the most annoying. Light sleepily glared across the room.

Ryuzaki was crouched on top of his bed with a laptop in front of him. His bed was littered with empty wrappers and he had a cookie sticking out of his mouth. He took a noisy bite out of the crunchy cookie. Then he glanced over at Light and waved at him happily.

Light could feel his eye twitching. "Aren't you tired?"

"No." Ryuzaki held up the half-eaten cookie. "That is why I have these."

Light gave him an unconvinced look. "Sure. So are you planning to sleep all day?"

"Why would I waste my time doing that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping is a waste of time?"

"Yes. Of course, it is." Ryuzaki declared like his opinion was completely natural.

Light sighed before standing up. _Great, I'm stuck with an insomniac. _He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. After slipping on some sandals, he grabbed his shower caddy and headed towards the community bathroom. The sinks were still nasty but Light just dealt with it. This was dorm life and he'd have to adapt.

When Light returned to his room, Ryuzaki was still perched on his bed, typing on his laptop. Light silently walked over to his dresser and selected some clothes for the day. Then he had two options. He could either walk all the way back to the community bathroom and change clothes there…or he could just change clothes here.

Ryuzaki was another guy so changing in front of him shouldn't be a big deal. Light knew that. He just always preferred privacy. But dorm life wasn't about privacy.

Light took off his shirt then suddenly the typing stopped. The shirtless teen turned around right as Ryuzaki quickly started typing again. Light looked away, feeling slightly awkward. He pulled on a clean shirt and slipped off his pajama bottoms.

The typing stopped again.

Light angrily spun around and snapped. "Do you mind?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Light-kun." Ryuzaki continued typing on his laptop.

He gave his roommate a nasty glare. Then he turned his back to Ryuzaki and leaned over to pick up a pair of pants. While Light was bent over, the typing had stopped once again. But this time, Light could practically feel those eyes on him. His face flushed as he hastily pulled on the pair of pants. Once he was fully clothed, the typing started again.

Light knew that Ryuzaki had been watching him. _Next time, I'm changing in the community bathroom. I don't care how dirty it is in there._ He yanked on some shoes, grabbed his backpack, and hurried out the door. It would've been more polite to say goodbye to his roommate, but Light didn't care. He just wanted out of that damn room.

And he wanted to get away from Ryuzaki. Something was seriously wrong with that guy.

* * *

After Light entered the psychology building, it wasn't hard to find his classroom. He sat in the front row and tiredly rested his head on his desk. This room was much smaller than the auditorium where L taught his class. After about ten minutes, the room was filled with about thirty students. The psychology teacher still wasn't here though.

Light rested his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Light-kun."

_That voice!_ Light's eyes shot open as he jerked up his head.

Ryuzaki had taken the seat right next to him. The strange wild-haired man was crouched on his chair with his hands resting on top of his knees.

Light continued to stare at him with openly-displayed horror. "Ryuzaki… What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have the same class as Light-kun." He smiled. "What a lucky coincidence."

"Oh, yes. So very…lucky." He faked a smile back. _I could use several words to describe this. But 'lucky' isn't one of them._

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed shut. Everyone looked towards the back of the room and spotted a blonde lady with large black sunglasses. The lady strutted to the front of the room with her high heels shoes clicking on the hard floor.

Then she sat on top of the teacher's desk and crossed one leg on top of the other causing her short leather skirt to ride up provocatively. "I'll be your instructor for this course. You can call me Wedy.

"As you all know, this an introduction to psychology class. But I have decided that we will focus mainly on my area of expertise." She flipped her golden locks to the side as she took off her sunglasses dramatically. "Sex."

All of the students were gawking at her now and a few innocent people were actually blushing. Light and Ryuzaki were the only exceptions. Light was slightly annoyed because he had signed up for an introductory class to psychology, not a sexuality course. Meanwhile Ryuzaki did not seem fazed at all.

Wedy announced casually. "But before we get started, I need to assign you all sex partners."

_What?_ Now Light was gaping at her just like everyone else.

The crazy woman laughed. "Let me explain. I don't expect you to actually have sex with your 'sex partner'. You will both work together on written assignments outside of class and you will learn more about the psychology of sex together. I want you to get comfortable with talking about sex with your partner and hopefully you will become good friends. Perhaps even more." She grinned slyly.

_I hate her already._ Light glared at the wicked teacher.

"Don't worry. I won't randomly assign sex partners." She held up a stack of paper that was lying on the desk beside her. "Everyone will take a personality test and I will assign you all with a compatible person."

Then she started passing out the tests. After Light received his test, he sighed inwardly. The whole 'sex partner' idea sounded terrible. Why did this lady have to torture them? Light glanced over at Ryuzaki who was indifferently circling answers on his paper. When Ryuzaki noticed him staring, he met Light's gaze with a smirk. Then Light quickly stared back down at his test. _Anyone but him. Please let my partner be anyone but him. _

After thirty minutes, everyone had turned in their tests. Now they were all anxiously waiting as the teacher flipped through the papers and wrote things on them. Suddenly she stood with two papers in her grasp.

Then she walked over and stopped in front of Ryuzaki's desk. She handed back his test with a smile. "Congratulations, you're the only INTP. It's actually a fairly rare personality type. Usually I don't have any INTPs in my classes. Since it's so rare, it's also harder to find a good match though."

She proudly held up a second piece of paper. "But I found your perfect match. And you two have an unheard compatibility rate of 99 percent."

When she dropped the second test on Light's desk, the teen froze in shock.

Wedy happily announced. "You and this ENTJ are a match made in heaven."

Then she headed back to her desk and grabbed more tests to give back. While she assigned more partners, Light was hatefully glaring down at his paper that had ENTJ written on it. _Stupid fucking bullshit test! 99 percent compatibility my ass! Wedy doesn't know anything! Someone like me compatible with him? HIM!_

Ryuzaki cheerfully looked at him with his large black eyes. "I look forward to being your sex partner, Light-kun."

Light let his head fall and bang against his desk. How could this day get any worse?

* * *

His next class was chemistry. After Light left the psychology building, he managed lose Ryuzaki in the crowd. For some reason, his weird roommate was trying to follow him. Oh well, at least Light was away from him now. He leaned back in his seat, relaxing a bit. The chemistry lecture took place in a large auditorium. Light was fairly sure that he was in the right room but he decided to double check.

Light opened his backpack and took out a folded up sheet of paper that had his schedule printed on it. He read through the schedule and confirmed that he was at the right place. But then he noticed something strange…

There was a very small cookie crumb on his schedule. Light angrily clenched his hands while crinkling up the paper. Ryuzaki must've looked at his schedule! The freak dug around through his things. Then he chose the same class as him on purpose. Is he a stalker?

Light was so busy fuming that he didn't even notice someone crouch down in the chair next to him.

"Hello, Light-kun. What another happy coincidence."

Light was so startled that he almost fell out of his seat.

Ryuzaki looked concerned. "Are you okay, Light-kun?"

"No, I'm not." He snapped angrily. "Don't talk to me."

Then Light grabbed his backpack and stormed over to the opposite side of the auditorium. He was so pissed off right now. Ryuzaki had completely invaded his privacy and now he was creepily following him everywhere. Light would make a request for a new roommate as soon as possible. He wanted to stay the hell away from that guy.

During the chemistry lecture, Light sat in a crowded row near the front. He knew Ryuzaki was sitting behind him. He could feel those black unnerving eyes watching him. But Light ignored him the entire time. Once the class was over, Light left and headed down the crowded hallway towards the laboratory section of his chemistry class. Ryuzaki was still following him. The stalker probably had the same chemistry lab as him too.

After going up four flights of stairs, Light arrived at the chemistry lab classroom. He sat on a wooden stool in front of one of the many black tables. Ryuzaki sat at the table next to him. Light gave him a nasty glare. As more students filled the room, none of them chose to sit near Light or Ryuzaki. Probably because Ryuzaki looked weird and Light looked like he was ready to kill someone.

When the instructor finally came, she ordered Ryuzaki to move over to Light's table so they could be lab partners. The stalker was happy to comply. He sat next to Light while the teen still glared daggers at him.

Then the instructor started going over laboratory rules. They were all rules that Light had heard dozens of times. Rules like wearing safety goggles and tying back long hair. It was incredibly boring. Light gazed out the window next to his table.

Since they were on the fifth floor, he had a pretty good view of this side of the campus. Wammy University wasn't as big as To-Oh but this place did have a certain charm. Even though he was still in Japan, the architecture of all the buildings was so…British. That was the only way he could think of to describe it. He felt like he was studying abroad in a town like London filled with Japanese-speaking people. It was odd. There was even a British bell tower in the middle campus, like a miniature Big Ben. He had seen places in Japan try to emulate the British-style before, but Wammy University was on a completely different level. _So Wammy, the founder of this place, is most likely British. And I know that L must have some kind of connection to Wammy since he only teaches at Wammy Universities. Does that mean L's nationality is also-?_

"I can't believe this! Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" The lab instructor shrieked in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "I've seen people come to lab in flip-flops before, but you're actually bare-foot!"

Light turned his head back towards Ryuzaki. He was crouched on the lab stool with his bare feet in plain sight. The indignant instructor was standing in front of their table, red in her face from yelling.

She snapped angrily while looking through her attendance sheet. "What is your name?"

"Ryuzaki." He continued giving her a blank look, completely unfazed by her nasty attitude.

"Well, _Ryuzaki_." She spat out his name. "Do you have any explanation for yourself?"

"I don't like shoes."

"W-What!" The instructor shrieked crazily again.

Light smiled while covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. But then she furiously turned her attention towards him.

She glanced at her roll sheet before continuing her rant. "Yagami Light, do you think this is funny? There are rules in this lab for a reason! Everyone must wear closed-toe shoes at all times!"

She glared back at Ryuzaki. "And since you don't have any shoes, I'll have to ask you to leave!"

Ryuzaki merely tilted his head. "Are we dealing with any harmful chemicals today?"

"Well, no. But-!"

"Then I don't see how there is a problem. I am in no danger."

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted rudely. "You have to leave right now and I'll give you a zero for attendance!"

_What a bitch._ This lab instructor was really getting on Light's nerves. Yes, it was weird that Ryuzaki didn't wear shoes but she didn't need to go ballistic on him. Light sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He didn't even like his roommate.

"I have a pair of spare shoes in my backpack. Ryuzaki can borrow them."

Ryuzaki smiled happily at him. "Thank you, Light-kun."

"Are they closed-toe shoes?" The instructor just had to ask.

Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes."

"Very well then." She huffed as she strolled away.

For the rest of the lab, everyone was supposed to familiarize themselves with the lab equipment in the table drawers. Light aced chemistry in high school and he already knew all the equipment. Ryuzaki seemed like he was familiar with equipment as well. But he was busy frowning at the borrowed shoes on his feet.

Light knew he'd probably regret starting a conversation but he did it anyway. "What's wrong with the shoes?"

Ryuzaki gazed up at him with wide black eyes. He looked surprised that Light had finally stopped the silent treatment. "I am very happy that Light-kun cared enough to lend me his shoes but I'm afraid we have different sized feet. These shoes are much too small. It's uncomfortable."

"Then bring your own shoes next time."

Ryuzaki lowered his gaze as he admitted. "I did not bring any shoes to our dorm."

"What? How could you not pack shoes?"

"I don't like shoes."

Light sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Ryuzaki gave him a curious look. "I don't understand your fondness of shoes. Why do you carry around an extra pair?"

"I'm not _fond_ of them. I have that extra pair for when I play tennis."

His black eyes lit up excitedly. "Is Light-kun good at tennis?"

"Well, yeah. I used to compete in tournaments when I was younger. I won a lot too." Light bragged.

"We should play tennis."

"Huh?"

"I am also good at tennis. We should play." Ryuzaki happily announced.

At first Light was skeptical of this idea. But then he thought of making Ryuzaki suffer a crushing defeat. He was still mad at his roommate for invading his privacy and stalking him. So the idea of beating Ryuzaki and wiping that creepy-ass smile off his face sounded very appealing.

Light smirked. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: As for the personality type thing, I'm making shit up. Lol. I don't actually know what personality type L and Light would be. I'm guessing. Also I read somewhere ENTJs and INTPs are compatible so I just went with it. :)

Next chapter is the tennis match! There always has to be one of those. Lol


End file.
